Black Tie's and White Lie's
by ArabellaCarmichael
Summary: After Ron is caught with his pants down Malfoy poses a spine tingling escape from her problems. Realistic future fic. If Dramione ever happened, it would go something like this... Adult Only!
1. Chapter 1

"_Pansy, I'll hex you_" Draco warned, struggling to detangle her arms from his neck. Her intoxicated attempt at seductive whispers had their friends sniggering.

"_This was a mistake_" He sneered, reunions felt like a living wake, mourning a long and better off forgotten past.

"_You've changed!_" Pansy whimpered "_We used to…._" Ugly tears streamed down her cheeks whilst agitated prickles raced from his wrist to the nape of his neck. This party was over anyway, eager Hufflepuffs talking to people they hadn't even known at school and drunk Gryffindor's loudly retelling the story of The Battle of Hogwarts, casting themselves as the hero when Draco didn't even recall them having been present.

"_I grew up Pansy, so should you."_

"_It's like you don't even want me anymore!_" She stamped her expensive heel into the stone floor but a commotion at the edge of the hall distracted those around them. Draco glanced towards the noise and before she could stop him, he was gone, and she was left talking to the shadow of his tall, cloak clad silhouette disappearing across the hall and out of the East doors.

Daphne stroked her hair tenderly and offered her a small silver compact mirror from her purse. "_What the hell is wrong with him?_" Pansy huffed "_If he didn't want come then why did we? God knows I didn't want to!_"

Daphne shook her head, "_I don't know but I'm sure if you're just patient…_"

"_Let him go Pans, he's never coming back, not like he was before._" Blaise interjected, until last week he'd been sure Draco wouldn't come. They'd spoken about it several times but then he'd called by his office and caught him engaged in a staring contest with the invitation, cast angrily in his recycling tray. Now here he was…. and the only thing Blaise was sure about was that his friends change of heart had nothing to do with Pansy Parkinson.

"_I know that but…_"

"_You're never going to get what you want from him. Just stop embarrassing yourself and let him go. Theo would have you, wouldn't you Theo?_"

Theo choked on his fire whisky, "_Yeah, go on then. Mother would be pleased I suppose_. _She wants grandchildren though._"

"_Don't they all?_" Daphne let out an elongated sigh and Pansy glowered like a spoilt child.

"_Wonderful, well as romantic as that offer is, I think I'll stick to Draco, thanks._"

"_Because you want his money?_" Blaise deadpanned.

"_Because he's Draco Malfoy and I'm Pansy Parkinson._" She said, emphasising the names as though they were star crossed lovers.

"_And that's exactly why you'll never get him._"

Daphne looked questioningly "_Are you at least going to go after him Blaise_?"

"_No_"

"_Maybe he needs a friend_."

Staring off in the direction Draco had just left, Blaise shook his head. "_No, he needs a fucking miracle._"

* * *

Draco reached the foyer just in time to see Lavender Brown being royally dressed down by the Weasley girl. A group had gathered, watching as Ginevra Weasley pointed her wand at the stupid bint. The Weasel himself, spineless as ever stood close by, offering occasional meek rebuttals in defence of his mistress.

The entire wizarding world had been shocked to its core when the daily prophet printed the story last week, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, caught with their pants down at a Chudley Cannons game in Belfast. He scanned the crowd, but Granger wasn't there, where was she?

He'd seen the commotion, Granger had thrown a drink over Ron and half the crowd has applauded, but now she'd disappeared out into the castle and he couldn't see her. The crowd began to disperse when Lavender headed off towards the floo network, tears streaming and the Weasel in tow.

"_I'll check the library_" he overheard Ginny say and Harry followed closely!

Well, there went his chance. Tonight, really couldn't get any worse so he may as well head to the dungeons and say a final goodbye to the memories of his lost youth. After all, he had no intention of ever returning to Hogwarts.

As he reached the covered bridge, he heard a noise. Inside the arm of his cloak his hand grasped his wand.

"Who's there?" He sounded like his father. Questioning the darkness around him.

No reply, but he heard the noise again.

Cautiously he glanced over the edge of the wall. Sat at the very bottom of the steps, shrouded in shadows, hands covering her face, her body shook with silent sobs. "_Granger?_" His leather soles tapped every step until he stood directly behind her.

Silver moonlight caught on her wet cheeks as she glanced up at the man who had once haunted and humiliated her. "_FUCK off Malfoy_"

His jaw dropped, involuntarily, before a smirk closed it again. He'd never heard Granger swear before and it filled him with peculiar excitement. "_Is there any need for that_?"

"_I can't deal with you. Just leave me alone._"

She waited for him to leave but when she glanced up to look at him again, he was missing his cloak.

"_Fine, I'll leave!_" She stood but just as she did footsteps, accompanied by a deep male voice rang out from the bridge above.

"**Hermione! Are you out here? Hermione!"**

Draco composed his face to not betray his thoughts as Granger glanced nervously upwards and then across at him, as though weighing up her options, before sitting heavily back down.

"_I'd give it a bit, they're all looking for you._" He said, softly.

Granger stabilised herself and sunk back onto the step in a neatly folded pile of black silk. Prickles ran from his wrist to the nape of his neck and he stiffened, nudging his discarded cloak closer to her with his foot. "_It's freezing and I have house elves with warmer dresses_."

"_And purer blood no doubt."_

"_Well, that was hardly difficult."_

"_Do you practise being a dick Malfoy_?"

"No. _It comes quite naturally._"

Fire burnt in her eyes _"… I assure you, it's impossible for you to make me feel worse tonight._"

"_I wasn't trying to_."

He often indulged in imagining scenarios where he and Granger might find themselves alone. What had begun as a fantasy of getting his own back for the time she hit him in third year, had morphed and twisted into something entirely different. He never thought it would happen though and certainly not like this.

Sitting beside her, crisp shirt tucked neatly into his black trousers, his gaunt eyes were taught with intrigue. "_So, what happened_?" He asked.

"_If I'd asked you to stay would you have left_?" She whispered

The black lake was still enough for the full moon to reflect in the water and the oddness of the whole situation gave her an erratic heartbeat and sweaty palms. After a bloated silence she sneered spiteful words and left them hanging there. "_You already know, you read it in the bloody Prophet like everyone else_."

The longer he sat beside her the more apparent the smell of Fire whisky and blackcurrant cordial became. The Gryffindor girls liked their 'Purple Dragon's' but he'd never pegged Granger a drinker. Not like the others, but who could blame her tonight? Was Granger drunk? He doubted it, given the sharpness of her conversation but tipsy enough to let down her guard. "_You've been drinking_."

"_So have you. It's a party_."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small flask and offered it to her. She expressed sudden interest, taking an enthusiastic gulp. "_Careful it's strong_."

She recoiled and gasped, choking on the thick sweet liquid. "_It's lethal Malfoy, what the bloody hell is that_?"

"_Do you really want to know?_"

He watched her, like an owner watching a caged pet and it unnerved her deeply, but she didn't want to know so instead she took another sip and changed the subject. "_Do you feel sorry for me? Am I really that pathetic?"_

"_Don't be dramatic Granger. I know a bit about public humiliation. Remember?_"

Another gulp from his flask and she offered it back to him, in a moment of silent comradery. For all the work she had done irradiating prejudice after the war, championing the notion that everybody could be redeemed if they wanted to be, she felt a pang of guilt at her lack of belief in Draco Malfoy. But after the trials, and the stories that had been written about him, it hit her that right now he understood how she felt better than anyone.

"_I suppose it's similar_."

"_Not exactly_." He said and she expected him to protest that what he had gone through after the war was far worse but instead, he simply lifted the flask to his lips and muttered "_I did something wrong so I deserved it, you didn't."_ She was not expecting that!

"**_Hermione_**" Another call came from the bridge above them, the unmistakable voice of Ginny Weasley, quickly followed by Harry's much deeper tone, "**_Mione…are you out here?_**"

Granger suddenly snatched his hand, anchoring them both to the shadows. "_I can't face them_."

Recognising a familiar desperation in her brown eyes he nodded. "_Do you want to go home_?"

"_The floo's willchaos, everyone will see me_." She could have cursed the school for blocking apparition.

His eyes narrowed slightly into an expression she hadn't seen from Draco in a very long time, but she knew what that look meant. "_I know somewhere nobody will look for you._" He extended his hand and without a second's hesitation she took it. Keeping to the shadows he led the way.

* * *

"_Well, you were right. They won't look for me here_."

They stood in front of the portrait, which guarded the Slytherin common room. An elderly wizard, with an upturned sneer, glared at them but flung far less verbal abuse their way than Hermione had braced for. Draco spoke the password, it swung open and taking another gulp from Malfoys magic flask she followed him inside. He looked perfectly at home amongst the dark wood and green velvet, whilst she felt completely out of place, and loved it. "_This is quite fancy for a common room isn't it_?"

"_I can't say we ever noticed" _He watched as she acclimatised to the unlikely setting, the same question played in his mind. "_Why did you come tonight if you knew they were going to be here_?" He couldn't help but ask, he was curious, and Hermione's eyes narrowed in defence.

"_I didn't, Ginny said they definitely weren't coming, and I couldn't hide away forever." _She changed the subject seamlessly. "I_ never thought I'd end up here tonight. Is this where you used to meet, to plot the terrible things you were going to do to us_?" She asked, perching antagonistically on the arm of a deep green chesterfield sofa.

He watched her like she was fish trying to climb a tree and it sent a shiver down her spine. "_Sometimes yes_."

A momentary loss of balance and she tumbled onto the cushions with a snorted giggle. Her guard was down and Draco had a question burning in the forefront of his mind. "_Why was Cormac McLaggen looking for you?_"

She avoided eye contact and Draco's interest peaked.

"_What?_"

"_Back on the bridge, why was McLaggen trawling the castle for you? Potter and his wife I understand but McLaggen._" Although he hadn't seen him Draco knew that voice belonged to the arrogant Deputy Assistant Director of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe's.

"_I have no idea._"

But her expression suggested she had every idea and as Draco approached the sofa, holding out his flask and maintaining razor sharp eye contact Hermione let out a stifled laugh.

"_Ok, but I swear if you repeat this_."

He nodded earnestly.

"_Cormac has a thing about me_."

"_Still?_" He involuntarily pulled a rather sour face which Hermione tried not to take personally.

"_Yes STILL and It's a badly kept secret on account of how…. subtle he is._"

Draco nodded, slowly before speaking unusually measured words. "_Well, I can't say I'm a fan of his Granger but he's a better prospect than Ron was. His family are prominent, he's climbing the ladder well and he'll likely be in the running for Minister after Shacklebolt retires. You'd certainly be an advantageous match for him._"

She tilted her head in a way that suggested there was more to the story that he didn't know. Her once wild frizzy curls now hung in mature thick ringlets and he found himself palming the velvet of the sofa cushion to stop himself reaching out and... "_Yes well, I think our situations have a lot to do with why he pursues me_."

And there it was, clever girl! Draco smirked and took another sip from the flask. Granger was many things, but she was nobody's fool, especially not a social climbing Cormac Mclaggen. "_That got awfully personal, don't you think_?" She mumbled.

"_Have I made you uncomfortable_?"

Hermione snorted, "_Pretty much constantly since first year, yes_."

"_Ask me a question then Granger, anything you like._"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Draco could see the war, the darkness, his family all flooding through her mind. "_Anything_?"

"_Yes, but I'll answer honestly._" It was a warning not to ask questions she didn't want the answer to and she knew that. So instead of asking anything of genuine value Hermione indulged the naughty curiosity that had built steadily through the night.

"_Have you ever had sex on this sofa Malfoy_?" It felt daring and wrong and she wanted that.

He almost chocked on the contents of his flask; shoulders visibly tensed. "_No… I haven't._"

"_Really?_"

"_There were usually people in here."_

"_It's empty now_." She said, shuffling toward him with a daring sort of flirtation that Draco immediately wondered whether he'd misinterpreted.

"_It's the middle of summer, everybody's gone_." Holding her gaze he brushed his fingers lightly against her thigh. "_There's a first time for everything though_." He was intentionally bold, never one to be outdone by a tipsy Gryffindor. But his expectation of her recoiling and retreating form this odd game of chicken were not met, instead she rubbed her thighs together and leant forward in her simple black dress to reveal a depth of cleavage that made his fingers involuntarily fist the sofa cushion beside him. Fuck.

It was he who pulled back. "_Granger.._." but her warm hand found its way to the top of his thigh, "_This isn't a good idea._"

"_Why?_"

He searched for words that didn't want to come whilst the crotch of his dress trousers tightened at her directness. "_We've had a drink_."

"_We're adults_."

Her eyes glimmered with determination, she smelt like warm vanilla as she straddled his lap and, in the singularly most peculiar moment of his life, starred straight into his eyes before pressing her soft pink lips to the skin of his neck. His hand was guided to the apex of her thighs where beneath the silk dress he tenderly felt a hint of damp, warm, lace. There was nothing he wanted more than to flip her over and implant himself deep inside her but a shred of decency clung on. He'd been many things in his life and did not wish to add 'Took advantage of Hermione Granger' to his wrap sheet.

"_And you, well you're..._"

Her lips suddenly parted from his skin and she pulled back with the definite beginnings of embarrassment and hurt flashing through brown eyes. "_Is this a blood purity thing_?"

And with this his already thin resolve snapped, "_Fuck no_" he growled as she was thrown sideward and pinned to the sofa by his long lean torso. His lips battled her own with primal urgency, and she realised her legs now encased his swollen pelvis which rubbed and rolled against her own like waves crashing against cliffs in a storm. It felt oddly wonderful, adrenaline and lust, like a forbidden toy so long desired and finally attained. His hands pulled her dress up to her waist exposing her black lacey panties and milky white arse which he palmed roughly as he tore away the lace. Hot and wet her legs splayed wide on the sofa she lay there completely bare and his cock twitched, desperate for freedom. He lost his belt. He was large, his head swollen and red even in the half light and he positioned himself with ease, pausing only as the thick swell was swallowed whole by her drastically unprepared body. He gasped with relief, she gasped as he stretched her from the inside. Pushing deeper until his tight balls rested firmly against her. It was delicious. He wasn't a stranger to this, she hadn't expected him to be, he smelt like spice and fir trees, nothing at all like Ronald and she wanted to drown inside his foreignness.

Frantic erratic thrusts followed, both scared the other would change their mind, or that they'd be disturbed. A tingling pressure built in her lower back, with each deep thrust, her back arched up and over the chesterfield and he lifted her legs expertly against her chest until she found herself in a position, she'd never…. "_FUCK DRACO_" she groaned as each thrust brought her the sensation of being about to wet herself with intense pleasure. His eyes were closed, the entire time and she wondered why but hell if she was going to stop him to ask so instead she held onto his bare shoulders to steady herself. They moved faster, deeper and pressing against her body he took her pink nipple in his mouth. The pressure in her lower back splintered away like fireworks erupting down her legs and she pressed her eyes shut as she felt her limbs shake and convulse around him, wetness erupted around his base and Draco's breathing quickened. Seconds later he let out a blood curling growl before shuddering, filling her and falling perfectly still. Neither of them moved, but both brown eyes and grey opened. First meeting and then glancing down to the body parts that connected them.

"_Do you want me to…_?" He whispered

"_Not yet._"

So, there they stayed for what felt like an age but was likely a matter or minutes. Both digesting, in their own way, the act that had just taken place and when the scent of their fornication began to turn rancid, they broken apart. Draco buttoned his shirt and Hermione struggled to find the right words.

"_I wasn't going to say mud… well you know_." He offered.

"Then _what were you going to say_?"

"_Just that you'd regret it in the morning_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Bell had been Hermione Grangers assistant for the past six months, which was notable, as it was the longest Hermione had managed to keep an assistant in her five-year career with the ministry. Hermione credited this to Chloe being 'reasonably competent' and coming from Hermione Granger it meant any senior official in the Ministry would willingly offer Chloe a job without so much as an interview. If she wanted to leave Hermione of course, which she did not especially now things were getting interesting.

"_Mocha Latte?_" Chloe thrust it into her hand the moment the elevator doors opened. "_You look, different._" Hermione's sweaty dishevelled appearance and untucked shirt were completely out of character, she was running late and glanced at her watch in agitation.

"_I went to Brockhurst's bootcamp at the park and It ran over again_."

"_Why_?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"_What do you mean_?"

"_Well you hate that boot camp so why bother_?" From her desk, outside Hermione's door, she leant sideward to watch as Hermione bustled around, swiftly changing into a neat navy dress and clipping up her wild curls.

"_It takes my mind off things…My Fiancé cheated on me remember?_"

Hermione considered for a moment that Ronald Weasley had very little to do with why she'd spent every morning this week killing herself with cardio on a cold, wet, field. But she was NOT going to pull at that thread today!

"_Did it at least help_?"

"_Well I woke up hating myself, and now I hate Brockhurst instead…so yes kind of_."

"_Oh, he sent you more flowers by the way._" Chloe swivelled on her chair, picking up a large bouquet of red roses that sat by her feet. "_The least you deserve if you ask me_." Chloe listened silently, something seemed weird.

_"…__Ron?"_

"_Who else would be sending you flowers_?"

"_Nobody, my heads just fuzzy today_"

"_What do you want me to do with them_?" Chloe asked.

"_Do you like them_?"

"_They're ok, a bit tacky though_."

A snort of amusement came from Hermione's office. "_That sounds about right for Ronald. If you don't like them, bin them._"

Considering her options, Chloe decided binning them was a waste. "_I can't figure out what he's trying to achieve you know. Is he trying to reconcile of just make you not hate him?_"

Hermione emerged from her office, poise and organisation restored, and shrugged her shoulders. "_I don't know, or care. But make sure he can't access the 6th floor._"

"_I already did_."

"_Or Lavender._"

"_I told resource she'd quit. Had her pass revoked completely_."

Latte in one hand Hermione picked up the folders from the edge of Chloe's desk with her other and smiled. "_Well, lets hope that gets resolved quickly and without Lavender being subjected to the usual weeks of paper work and tedious admin._"

Chloe grinned, "_Fingers crossed. Oh! It's Imelda's birthday today, shall I give her the flowers?_"

"_Perfect, at least they'll make somebody happy_".

Back to the elevator she went. Friday mornings were Hermione's favourite. Not only was she filled with a sense of accomplishment from a productive week but she still had a full day left to make a difference, and Fridays were always fast paced!

"_Would you grab me a sandwich at some point_?" she asked, and Chloe nodded.

The elevator was busy and Hermione's sensible heels were barely planted inside before she heard Chloe call out, "_Oh I almost forgot, the Department of International Magical Cooperation called. They need to see you, it's urgent so I crashed your one O'clock._"

Aware of the other passengers, shuffling and mumbling patiently, Hermione held the door just long enough for Chloe to run a green folder to her. Piling it on top of her already overflowing pile she glanced the title 'Goblin Expatriate Home Ownership Rights – Russia' – Oh this was going to be a giant headache.

"_Who am I meeting_?"

"_Draco Malfoy_." Chloe replied as the elevator doors slid shut and Hermione almost dropped her latte.

* * *

"_Hermione, what do you think?_", Angelica Simmons asked.

"_I'm sorry what?_" She'd let her mind wander for the hundredth time and now pawed over her notes frantically.

"_About Centaur preservation area's only being allocated outside of muggle population_?"

The clock on the far wall ticked over to twelve forty-five, the morning had been slow and un productive, which irritated her.

"_Well, it depends what parameters we use to classify muggle population and of course it will have to mirror the rights in other countries as closely as possible. Other than that, it seems completely logical to me_." She shifted uncomfortably in her fitted navy dress. Blaise Zambini, who sat opposite, had been watching her a little too intently throughout.

"_We can bring up with IMC but I doubt we'll get a response before year end_." Angelica replied, as the room began shuffle papers and rise from their seats in anticipation of an early finish.

"_I'm actually heading down to IMC after this, I can bring it up if you like?_"

Angelica nodded and blinked several times, "_Oh, well if you don't mind._"

"_No problem._"

Luckily Hermione's seat was right beside the door, but that didn't stop a few of the eager delegates from climbing past her, briefcases knocking her shoulders. In the corridor she hesitated, did she have time for a sandwich? No, probably not but she could grab a snack bar from the café at least!

"_Hermione!_" It was Blaise Zambini's voice, he waited a few feet behind her and held out his hand for her to shake. Odd.

"_Did I hear you say that you were heading down to IMC now?_"

His smile was warm and open and sparked pure terror in her. Did he know? It hadn't occurred to her for one moment that Malfoy might tell anyone.

"_Yes_"

Her hesitance was clearly noted, "_Can I walk you down?_" It was a statement masquerading as a question and she knew this because he didn't pause for a reply, instead extending his arm to lead the way. "_Daphne and I were hoping to catch you at the reunion. Look, I know we weren't exactly close at school but we were sorry to hear about what happened with Ron. That was completely out of order._"

Releasing her breath Hermione relaxed, this was probably just pity. "_I didn't hang around very long._"

The third floor was her least favourite floor, she decided, as she clutched the green folder closely to her and they descended in the elevator. Blaise eyed it curiously, "_What's bringing you to IMC?_" he asked.

"_Goblin Home Owner rights_"

"_Russia?_"

"_Yes_"

He rolled his eyes, "_Oh good luck. That's Draco's now isn't it? I thought they'd postponed it?_"

"_Apparently not_."

Grey walls and sleek wooden floors felt like she was visiting a high-end clinic. Blaise subtly guided them along the corridor and out into a large reception area where a bank of Assistants glanced up from their papers.

"_Hermione Granger, for Draco Malfoy I believe_." Blaise said, to a woman with large rimmed glasses who looked Hermione up and down before picking up her phone.

"_Right, well Daphne works just down there._" Blaise said pointing to a small corridor jutting off to the left.

"_Thanks, I'll…see you around then_."

"_I'm sure you will…. Draco mate! Where the hell did you disappear to the other night?_" Blaise grinned. Hermione heard footsteps come to a dead stop behind her and her stomach did a little flip when she heard him clear his throat.

"_Paid my respects to the old common room_." He said, with annoying control.

"_We'd have come with you if we'd known. God, we had some good times there didn't we?_"

"_The best._" Malfoy cleared his throat again and she could feel him smirk. "_Granger. I believe you're here for me?_"

"_Yes Malfoy_. _You and these incredibly urgent Goblins!_"

Blaise's gaze lingered a moment too long before he smiled again "_Right, well, Daphne will be waiting._"

* * *

"_What are you playing at?_" She snapped, the moment his office door was closed.

"_Excuse me?_" Draco glanced with badly hidden judgement at her Honey Dukes snack bar she had opened in place of lunch. His office was large, not larger than her own but with far less clutter.

"_I mean it Malfoy_."

In his work suit he looked more like a regular person than he had in black tie robes. Although the suit was clearly hand made and preposterously expensive.

"_I didn't call you here because of that…_ "

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "_No, you called me here about the __**twelve**__ British Goblins currently residing in Russia? None of whom have expressed any issue with home ownership? Come on Malfoy, this has been kicking around for months and you expect me to believe it suddenly became an __**emergency**__ barely a week after we…_" She lowered her voice significantly, unsure how sound proof his office was, "_…after we.._."

"_Had sex, or would you prefer Fucked?_"

Hot blood rushed to her cheeks, "We did not…!"

Without warning the door opened and in shuffled Hubert Perrigold the long serving head of IMC. He was shorter than the average wizard, older than a phoenix and had a long beard which dropped down to his knees. "_Ah Miss Granger is here, Mr Malfoy I asked you to let me know the moment she arrived did I not?_"

Malfoys jaw tensed "_I was just on my way to find you but Miss Granger side tracked me with another urgent matter._"

Hubert settled into a chair at the table and asked with interest "_Oh, anything I should be aware of_?"

Hermione struggled to force the blood out of her cheeks, for a moment she felt lightheaded. "_No, I don't think so_."

Draco cleared his throat and shuffled the papers he held, "_Anyway Granger, as I was about to say, yesterday one our Goblins had his home repossessed by the Russian muggle government. The muggle, whose name the house had been listed under passed away and nobody realised. That's why you're here._"

"_Oh_." She hated that her cheeks burnt, "_Right, well surely that'll be Russia's jurisdiction. Is it not?_"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "_You know what they're like with Ex-pats. I thought you should know, just in case._"

Hubert held a large mug of tea now and Hermione hadn't a single clue where he'd gotten it from. "_We're worried that it'll set an unfortunate precedence you see. If this has happened in Russia where else could it happen? And after all, it's our responsibility to protect the rights of our citizens Miss Granger, regardless of their species or where they choose to reside._"

Her snack bar tasted of cherries and humiliation. "_I see, well any support we can offer we will assist with._"

"_Fabulous, well in that case I will leave you in Mr Malfoys capable hands. I've got a game of wizards chess scheduled with an old friend._"

As Hubert shuffled out of the room Hermione swallowed her pride. "_I didn't mean to insinuate that…"_

"_That I was using work as a cheap ploy to get back into those lacey knickers?_"

"_Can you not_?"

He feigned innocence, "_Not what_?"

"_Bring up our, indiscretion._"

"_Is that what you've decided it was_?"

"_Yes_", she stood to leave and picked up her folder but was intercepted her by the door. The same foreign cologne but this time on a not so foreign body.

"_That's not exactly how I remember it Granger_."

"_Well you were intoxicated_." Her waspyness only encouraged him, against the door frame he closed the gap between them.

"_To clarify, which part am I mis remembering? The ripping off your panties_?"

Mortified was not a strong enough word, she was tempted to bolt but she couldn't outrun the truth, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. This had been a risky decision, yes, but hell if it didn't make her feel like less of a bloody helpless victim at Ron's hands.

"_Or the part where I had your nipple in my mouth?_"

Her eyes fluttered closed,

"_Or the part where you came around my cock?_"

Quit her job and move to Russia! It was the only answer.

"_Or was it the part where I put my thumb up your…?_"

"_That's quite enough!_" Eyes snapping open she smoothed down her dress with shaky hands. "_No need for a play by plays Malfoy, we were both there._"

He quirked his brow, quizzically, "_Oh, it's just you seemed to have forgotten, for a moment there_."

"_Well you've reminded me, so thank you for that_!"

"_Happy to help Granger_." Their proximity was becoming insufferable and she couldn't stop watching his lips as they moved.

"_Do you regret it_?" He asked, a sobering tone to his otherwise antagonistic manner.

"_You haven't told anybody have you?_"

"_No_"

"_Good, nobody can know Malfoy. Never._" She felt strangely giddy for a moment, like she had more control over the situation than she'd originally thought.

"_That's not an answer._"

His answer came with the sudden press of her lips to his own. His arms encased her instinctually and groaned into her open mouth.

"_Never?_" She repeated.

"_Never!_" He agreed.

She clawed at the buttons of his shirt whilst he chewed on her bare shoulder. "_This doesn't mean.._" she moaned, "_We're not..._" she groaned, "_We shouldn't..._"

Her navy skirt up around her waist he ground against the damp spot of her much less racy grey cotton thong "_Granger_" He growled.

"_Yes_"

"_I want you._"

He would have slid them to the side and made her legs convulse on the spot, and she would have let him ...had it not been for the loud Knock on the office door.

"_Bugger._" He cursed,

Tugging her dress back down she sprang away from him like a startled cat. Grabbing her folder and half eaten snack bar he opened the door for her, revealing the impatient face of Pansy Parkinson, "_Finally! Where were you, we had lunch plans remember?_"

Upon seeing Granger scuttle out she scrunched her nose to express her distaste. "._..and there I was worried you were having a better time with somebody else._"

"_Hubert only just left; you can't hammer on my door it's unprofessional. We had an emergency, something came up._" He said, his visible irritation escaping her.

Pansy looked him up and down, before pausing at his crotch and swanning past him into the now empty office. "_You can say that again._" She grinned, "_At least part of you is pleased to see me."_

At the end of the corridor he could see Granger waiting for the elevator, she glanced back toward his office nervously, a familiar look of morality and guilt furrowing her brow.


	3. Chapter 3

The daylong conference on ethical dragon handling was turning out to be far less interesting than it had sounded. Hermione couldn't help but credit her wandering mind and inability to focus to Cormac McLaggen staring at her intently from across the auditorium. When the group convened for a lunch buffet of slimy ham sandwiches and crisps, she simply couldn't take it anymore. Slipping past the crowds, all eagerly waiting to network with one another, and narrowly missing McLaggen, she headed for the elevator.

"_How's is going down there?_" Chloe asked, as Hermione flew past her desk.

"_Tedious_"

"_I thought you liked that?_"

She sighed in frustration, "_Apparently not today, it feels like we're going around in circles and getting absolutely nowhere._"

"_Speaking of getting nowhere, you have memo's_"

She rolled her eyes desperate to hide away in the peace and quiet of her study, but recovered her professionalism flawlessly fast when the corner of Chloe's lips began to twitch into an amused smile.

"_Sorry, it's been a long morning. You were saying, memo's_?"

"_Take your pick_." Chloe patted a wriggling pile which sat beside her over filled notepad.

"_Anything urgent?_"

She shook her head, "_No, but resource want to know who you'll be attending the memorial ball with. They want to get ahead of the whole Ron issue, so the Prophet doesn't make a meal out of it. What do you want me to tell them?_"

Chewing her lip unconsciously Hermione considered her options. "_Tell them I'm attending alone this year!_"

"_Will do!_" Despite her supportive nodding Chloe knew that news would not be well received.

"_Oh, and can you find out if…_" Hermione lowered her voice until it was barely above a whisper and glanced around cautiously, "…_they'll be there…together? Just so I can be prepared._"

"_They RSVP'd separately I already checked._"

Overwhelming relief flooded her and for a moment Hermione wondered if maybe she missed Ronald more than she allowed herself to acknowledge. But it was a fleeting thought and not one she intended to dwell on.

"_Anything else?_"

"_Yes, what's happening with RGHOR?_" Chloe asked, inquisitively "_Because I've not given it any priority in your diary but I could…_"

Hermione felt all the air spontaneously vacate her lungs, "_No, not a priority_."

"_Really? Draco Malfoy sent you two memo's over the weekend and three so far this week_."

"_Here, I'll read them_." Hermione scooped up the wriggling memo's and stuffed them into her bag, the noticeable change in tone made Chloe raise an eyebrow curiously.

"_Why does he keep sending you memos? Did something happen between you?_"

Clenching her thighs in a way that gave her almost perfect posture Hermione shook her head, "_No I'm just wary of Malfoy in case he's trying to…push his own agenda._"

As though this were the most obvious explanation in the world Chloe nodded, looking back down at her notebook whilst Hermione set forth for her office and some much-needed quiet time.

"_Oh, I forgot, you got this too_" Chloe waved an invitation toward Hermione. It wasn't a work document but had arrived with the morning post. Chloe had filed it in the '_Personal Correspondence_' shelf of her desk organiser.

As if thinking the exact same thing the gap between Hermione's eyebrows narrowed with suspicion.

"_What is it?_"

Tearing open the envelope Hermione stumbled backwards as a flurry of small golden butterflies exploded from within. Almost as soon as they were free, they vanished, and Hermione stood staring at the ivory paper in her hand.

"_Oh my god_." Chloe exclaimed, "_I know what that is, Katie got one too_!"

Hermione's eyes danced over the words, before she tucked the invitation into the folder she held. "_Right, I'm going to have some quite time so if anybody asks, I'm not here_!"

"_Oh, wait there is one more thing_"

Her hand almost on her office door handle as Chloe's words brought her to a stop…again!

"_What?_"

"_Ginny's in your office, with Albus_."

All hope of any quiet time burst into flames and jumped out of the window but somehow Hermione couldn't bring herself to be disappointed. "_Right. Well in future Chloe…maybe we start with that_!"

"_Yes, sorry_."

* * *

"_Please tell me you're going to this bloody engagement party_?"

Albus gurgled inside the pushchair parked diagonally next to Hermione's desk.

"_Well hello to you too_" Hermione grinned.

Ginny sat in her chair rotating slowly from one side to the other in a sort of rhythmic motion madness. "_Sorry, it was a bad night Albus hardly slept and now I'm stressing out because none of my dresses fit me properly right now. Unless I wear one of my charmed maternity ones._"

"_That could work..._" Hermione nodded, encouragingly, but Ginny's face scrunched in disapproval so she tactfully changed her stance. "_No definitely not._"

"_It's just they never look right when the bumps gone and you're just…fat._"

"_You are not fat_!"

Ginny's hair scraped up into a knot on top of her head told Hermione that her best friend wasn't feeling fantastic today. Eyes brimming with tears Ginny nodded. "_I know but it's quite hard right now, if I'm honest. I don't like the way I look; I don't feel like myself anymore and having babies is quite lonely. The only person not at work all day is mum and I love her, but my god Hermione I feel like I'm turning into her!_"

"_Shall we go for lunch? Maybe look in a few dress shops. I can keep this little monster company whilst you try on._" Hermione dropped her hand to Albus' tiny tummy, and he squirmed inside his sleep suit at the sudden contact.

"_Really?_" Ginny's face lit up, "_Are you sure? I'm not dragging you away from something important, am I?_"

"_No, Chloe can take notes at the conference for me_." Glancing around the office, Hermione felt like something was missing, "_Where's James?_" She asked.

"_I left him at the burrow with mum. Albus kept him up all night too and he's being FAR less gracious about it than I am!_"

* * *

The afternoon sun mixed with the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley put Ginny in a far better mood and Hermione found herself really enjoying the company of her old friend. Hermione sat, cradling a restless and fussy Albus, in the dressing room of Madam Malkins watching Ginny swan through every dress in every colour available, eventually settling on a pretty gold wrap around.

"_You're sure you don't mind me wearing gold_?" Ginny asked, once they'd grabbed a table at Albert's café and sat sipping large mugs of tea.

"_Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually own the colour_."

"_Yes, but you know what I mean, you don't think people will think it's weird do you?_"

"_Your choice of dress colour? No. Attending your ex's engagements party? A bit._"

Ginny flushed as red as her hair, "_Oh shush! Blaise and I never went out! Plus, you know Harry works with Astoria now, and since it's her sister Blaise's marrying, we can't not go_."

"_So, you didn't kiss him at that Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff quidditch match in second year_?"

"_We were children_!"

They laughed, together, and then smiled as they often did when they recalled the good parts of their time at Hogwarts. Finding a quiet café amongst the side streets they ordered large hot chocolates with slices of cake and watched the world go by.

"_Do you suppose they're in love_?" Hermione asked,

"_I'm not sure." _Ginny replied._ "Pure Blood courtship is weird, you just sort of make friends and then get hitched. I've seen them around together but wasn't sure if they were 'together' until I saw the announcement in The Prophet the other day._"

Hermione considered for a moment all of the time she had seen Draco and Pansy together and felt an uncomfortable pull on her conscience and in her stomach. "_Do you think Malfoy and Parkinson are the same then?_"

"_God I hope not_" Ginny shuddered "_Could you imagine mini versions of them running around? Do you want to go to the party with Harry and me by the way?_"

"_I'm not going_."

"_Why the hell not_?"

"_Well it's really short notice_. _Is that a pureblood thing to send out invitations literally days before the party?_"

Ginny scrunched her face up again in disapproval, "_Yes. The wedding will be a circus, all three thousand members of extended family flooing in from the corners of the world! The engagement party is supposed to be about the couple, their friends, colleagues…etc but it would be terribly improper not to invite family so..."_

Hermione nodded,_ "So they give them next to no notice in the hope that only locals will turn up."_

_"__Exactly."_

_"__Anyway, if I can organise a sitter for the weekend, you can get your glad rags on for a party. I need this Hermione I never get to go out anymore."_

_"__We were at the Hogwarts reunion less than two weeks ago!"_

Ginny huffed. "_Yes, well I'm not counting that because it was spoilt by my stupid brother and that ridiculous bint._"

_Hermione took a measured sip from her mug, "_How is he?_"_

_"__Pretty bad, mum's finally speaking to him again, but now we're all fed up of listening to her tell him off. He's stopped coming to dinner. Harry see's him every so often and he agrees with me that it just…doesn't make sense."_

_"__I think it's quite simple really."_

Ginny sighed_ "I know but it just doesn't add up. He didn't even like Lavender god knows she's been chasing him around since school!" _Ginny glanced up at her best friend and swiftly changed the subject._ "Anyways, you have to come to the party, I thought you were friends with Blaise now, doesn't he work in your department?_"

"_Friendly, not 'friends' and yes sort of but he's only on secondment_." Hermione sipped the last mouthful of her tea and offered the cup to Ginny. "_Go on, do a Trelawney_."

Ginny examined the contents of the cup carefully. Her eyes widened slightly and then locked on Hermione's. "_I see an egg! New beginnings. A new chapter of your life! Oh, and it says you should come to the party and keep me company._"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took Ginny's outstretched cup, her best friend waiting expectantly as she studied the leaves…."_It's going to be about five years until you sleep through the night again…. and your brother is a wanker_."

Ginny erupted into explosive giggles and snatched her cup back to look herself.

* * *

At 7:30 pm on Saturday evening Harry and Ginny arrived through the fireplace of Hermione's cottage. Harry's forehead had earnt several new frown lines since Hermione had seen him at the reunion ball and it dawned on her that she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of Ron's misbehaviour and subsequent absence. "_Sorry we're late_" he said, embracing her in a bear hug "_James tried to floo Albus to Paris again_."

"_Why Paris?"_ Hermione asked and Harry sighed.

We went there last year, it's the farthest away place that he knows.

"_Is everyone ok_?"

"_Yeah…this time_."

"_Oh Mione, you look wonderful_!" Ginny smiled warmly and looked just like Mrs Weasley for a moment, before taking her arm in a strong hold "_Come on, if we hurry, we can sneak in with the stragglers and not call attention_."

With a flash of fire they were standing in the entrance hall of the Greengrass's estate and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the scene. Enchanted vines, firefly's, hanging willows, spindly backed chairs and a string quartet spelled to play melodic harmonies.

"_It's very…tasteful_" Ginny gasped, and it was, but more importantly it was very muggle, ever since the war it seemed that the wizarding world had joined Arthur Weasley in his tastes for all things muggle and although completely beautiful, the decorations tonight reminded Hermione of a bridal magazine she would find in any local muggle supermarket. Ginny thought the same and exchanged an amused glance with Hermione.

A waiter appeared, seemingly from nowhere with a tray full of champagne glasses and Hermione snatched one before looking around to see who she recognised. Neville was here, and so was Luna and they were making a bee line across the crowded hall to embrace Harry and Hermione with enthusiasm. Large patio doors separated the outdoor terrace and upon the expansive veranda Hermione saw Blaise and Daphne, sitting at a large table covered in flowers. Daphne wore a silver dress that sparkled like a star and caught every bodies eye, though she didn't look to be enjoying that. Pansy Parkinson sat beside her wearing a spiteful smile and leaning inwards towards the man beside her – Draco.

"_Where have you been_?" Neville asked and Harry rolled his eyes, recounting the story of James and Albus until the group erupted into laughter. Somehow it was funnier the second time Hermione thought, wincing at the taste of the champagne. It wasn't her favourite drink and she offered it to Luna who accepted quickly.

"_I'm going to find the bar_" Hermione said,

"_Shall I come with you_?"

"_No it's fine Ginny I'll be right back. Anyone want anything_?" Nobody did, and with that Hermione headed through an illuminated arch way towards a seamlessly arranged bar in front of what looked to be a built-in water fall. It was! An actual waterfall running down an exposed brick wall of the house. Oh, these purebloods had far too much money!

"_Hermione_" She turned to her name, just in time to see Cormac break from his group of sharp suited friends, some of whom she recognised but most of whom she didn't. Cormac wasn't an unattractive man, physically. He remained much as he had at school with honey coloured hair, broad athletic shoulders and a smile that only years of dental work could create. On the surface he would make any woman a solid match but there was something about his character than Hermione found…slimy, much like boiled ham. "_I missed you at the second half of the dragon handling conference. Your secretary said you'd left with a friend for the afternoon, should I be jealous?_" He invaded her personal space as he spoke, and she found herself painfully aware of people watching them, so she smiled.

"_I spent the afternoon with a rather handsome chap actually. _"Cormac's expression fell at her words and Hermione let out a small laugh. "_Yes we had a wonderful time, I ate cake, he drank milk…he did vomit some of it onto my favourite jumper but I'm willing to overlook that. You know Albus Potter right?_"

Cormac smiled, "_Well I can admit when I've been beaten._" His voice lowered slightly, "_In all fairness though Hermione, I really would like to take you to lunch, maybe one day next week?_"

She bit her lip slowly, "_It's not that…It's just with everything that's happened I'm not sure I'm ready to…_"

"_It needn't be a date._" Cormac interjected, "_Just two old friends having lunch and we'll see if we enjoy ourselves. I rather enjoy your company_."

Hermione nodded, "_Ok, well if Chloe can fit it into my schedule next week then we'll do it._"

Cormac seemed satisfied with this, "_Oh and I'll send you my notes from the other day, I know your secretary took some but seriously can you ever trust admin to pick up on the details._" He rolled his eyes in the most pompous way and Hermione internally cringed.

Glancing back around the room, as she continued to the bar Hermione noticed Pansy now sat alone on the patio and a nervous worry filled her stomach. She'd taken her eye off Draco and now he had the element of surprise. It did not take long for her fears to be recognised.

"_You've been avoiding me Granger._"

The room was crowded, but she didn't need to turn to recognise that voice. He wore the same suit and robes he had to the reunion ball.

"_I've been busy_."

"_Not too busy to entertain McLaggen it seems, what did he want_?"

In the distance Hermione saw Pansy stand from the table and look around impatiently. "That's none of your business. _Pansy is looking for you._"

_"…well let's hope she doesn't find me_."

She turned to face him directly, "_If it's urgent Malfoy then make an appointment but otherwise leave me alone."_

"_Your next available appointment is in October. Do you know that_?" He glared across his tumbler of fire whiskey. Unused to being rejected and unwilling to be ignored.

Hermione hadn't known that, but willed her face to remain unchanged, "_Well then, I'll see you in six weeks_."

"_Perhaps if I explained to Chloe the unique nature of our… relationship_" He stroked the satin of her Gryffindor burgundy dress and leant close into her shoulder.

"_Stop it_!" She said, too loudly and now those closest to them were beginning to look. "_I'm not going to be one of those women Malfoy, not for anyone and especially not for you_!"

Forgetting all about her drink she turned on her heel and headed back to her group who were immersed in conversation. Katie Bell had joined in Hermione's absence and Chloe had come as her plus one.

"_Hermione are you ok_?" Ginny asked, but Hermione nodded and made her excuses, feigning a light head and exhaustion. Harry offered to escort her, but Hermione politely declined.

"_There was a queue at the fireplace when we arrived_" Katie said, "_You might be better apparating from the gardens_."

"_Thanks_" Hermione said, heading out past the patio doors, offering her congratulations to the happy couple on her way. Blaise smiled widely and Daphne thanked her for coming, all the whilst Hermione wondered whether this engagement was really their idea. If it wasn't, then they were hiding it well. Finding a quiet corner of the grounds she closed her eyes, thinking of her cosy cottage she let the light engulf her and just as she felt her feet leave the grass of the Greengrass estate lawn, a hand firmly grasped her arm!

* * *

A face full of her sofa cushions greeted her as she crashed into her living room and crumpled in a pile on the floor. Malfoy collapsed across her golden rug, groaning as he picked himself up and dusted down his robes.

"_What the hell were you thinking_!?" She screamed, before remembering that she had neighbours and pointing her wand at the wall to cast a silencing charm. "_You could have killed us! You could have spliced us! Ron did that you know, he almost died!_"

Draco was attempting not to show his interest in her home but he was interested, very much so and she noticed his glancing around and felt as vulnerable as she was furious.

"_Don't compare me to Ron. I'm not a first timer at jumping apparitions._"

"_My god you just think you can do whatever you want don't you?_"

But Draco wasn't engaging in her conversation, "_What type of girl are you so opposed to being?_"

"_What?_"

"_You're not going to be that type of girl Granger_?" He repeated her earlier words.

Hermione folded her arms awkwardly across her chest and shifted weight from foot to foot, "_I'm not going to be your Lavender Brown. I might not like Pansy, but I won't do that to her_."

"_You realise that if Pansy and I were an item, you'd already have done it to her._" They remained silent for a long minute before Draco's eyes narrowed, "_You could have just asked me. There was no need for all these dramatics._"

Hermione's mouth opened to reply, until her brain caught up and her mouth closed again momentarily. "_So, you're not then?_"

"_No_." Closing the gap between them Draco towered over, shoulders sagging in a way that said the crash landing had hurt a little more than he wanted to admit. It took a moment for her to feel the intensity with which he was staring at her mouth and once she did the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"_But she thinks you are_?"

"_I don't give a fuck what she thinks_" He captured her bottom lip between his own and growled the words into her open mouth. Body tingling, she shrunk down in his arms and told herself that she wasn't pushing up against him. She wasn't running her hands over his chest, wasn't indulging in how good it felt to be bad and wasn't searching for his tongue with her own, she found it and felt him stiffen.

"_If you don't want this. Fine_." He seethed, "_But I'm not playing games like we're still at school_."

"_I just don't want it to get complicated_." She realised the irony of saying that whilst her fingers explored the belted waistline of his trousers but If Draco did too, he remained stoic. Hissing only when her cold fingers touched his warm stomach.

"_It doesn't have to._"

It wasn't like the night of the reunion ball, he didn't pull up her skirt slowly or gently tease her nipples in his mouth. He fell to his knee's behind her on the living room floor and as she followed his lead to bend forward over the velvet sofa cushions, she felt his fingers slide into the depths of her slick heat.

She groaned, knocking over her favourite Garfield mug as she allowed him to spread her legs impossibly wide, gaining unrestricted access. She heard his belt buckle open, felt him spring free and line up the thick head she'd been craving with the slender opening to her centre. He roughly palmed her breasts and the friction on her nipples felt fantastic.

She felt every single inch as he entered her, choosing to bury her face into the cushions to stifle the glutaral groans escaping her. For the most part she saw only his bare chest over her own shoulder as he drove into her from behind and when he lifted her pelvis they continued at an angle she had previously believed impossible, dangerous even.

When his fingers began to brush that secret, swollen, aching nub between her thighs she screamed '_Fuck Draco_ _I'm going to…_" muffled by the cushions and his deep, fast breath hitched as fireworks shot down her legs. She hoped the silencing charm held so that the neighbours didn't hear her but as she spasmed around him, legs shaking and wetness covering both of their basses in a sheen of sticky she didn't care.

He held her so firmly in place as she continued thrusting erratically, she was sure his fingerprints would remain long after they were done. He sped up breathing turned to panting before he let out the same groan, he had last time and fell still inside her.

It was over and she melted into the sofa cushions and laid there waiting...for almost an hour the oozing sticky mess lay undisturbed. "_Do you want me to leave_?" He asked quietly and she didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted nothing more than his fancy clothes off her floor and every part of him expunged from her cosy home – but still she shook her head. He didn't say anything else, but he didn't dress, and he didn't leave.

They spent the night naked on her sofa, beside the framed picture of her Harry and Ron at the tri wizard tournament, using the crocheted quilt Mrs Weasley had made her to cover them. It wasn't until Hermione woke briefly in the early hours of the morning, that the cold hard reality hit her. His head rested on his arm, exposing a solid well-defined chest to silver moonlight leaking in from the curtains. She leant into him, just for a moment, just to see what it felt like and when he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her in his sleep she let him and closed her eyes with her face sticking to his clammy chest. She was playing with fire but it felt thrilling!


End file.
